Dawn of a New Day
by LunaTheBlackWolf
Summary: During and after Champion. June and Day risked everything for the Republic and each other. Unfortunately, the actions of the previous Elector cost Day his memories and nearly his life. But what June doesn't know...even though he and Eden left for Ross City...he didn't leave her alone. He left her with a son...an intelligent, blue-eyed little boy he never knew about...
1. Chapter 1

**Legend is as of right now my absolute favorite series. I was a little disappointed how Champion ended, but it was sweet in every way. Then one day, I think to myself, _what if Champion ended differently? What if something happened that wasn't in the finale?_ And thus this piece was born!**

**I don't own Champion or any of the characters in it. Except two... ;)**

**And I'd like to thank my partner, shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, for her help in putting this together. You're the best, cousin ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Screams**

**_~June~_**

_I was running._

_Everything around me was blurry, like looking through fogged glass. Fear and desperation combined with adrenaline seemed to push my body faster than I've ever gone before. Why was I in such a rush again?_ Oh, right. Day was shot...

_And I noticed, matter-of-factly, that his nearly motionless body was the only semi-clear thing I could see in the midst of the gathering crowd. To my horror, the blood leaking from his wounds stood out even more. Within seconds, I had shoved people out of my way and was at his side. I noticed a blur of curls and grey eyes say something before taking off._ Pascao._ I think I said something to Day; my lips were moving, but my voice wouldn't work. His voice echoed in my head above the chaos around us._

_"I don't want—to leave you—Eden—" I remember this; the same fear and desperation in his eyes and voice. I remember the kiss to gently silence him, the quiet pleas for him to keep fighting, every little detail._

_He just smiles at me, his expression so sad that it breaks through the numb feeling in my heart, and I begin to cry. Those bright blue eyes. Before me is the boy who has bandaged my wounds on the streets of Lake, who has guarded his family with every bone in his body, who has stayed by my side in spite of everything, the boy of light and laughter and life, of grief and fury and passion, the boy whose fate is intertwined with mine, forever and always. And he's dying , like I remembered it._

_"I love you. Can you stay awhile?" If my heart broke, I couldn't feel it. I'm pretty sure it just died in my chest at those final words. The last words he would ever say to me as the girl he loved more than anything. I kissed him again, leaning my head against his as I whispered those three words over and over again. Our tears mingled together beneath my fingers which cradled his ashen face. I remember closing my eyes and praying._ Let him live...

_I prayed for the medics to hurry. I prayed for Day's life. For him to one day walk out of his hospital room, wounds healed and that sly grin on his face. To hold me safely in his arms for eternity if he could. To kiss me till I couldn't remember how to breathe. To drown me with his ocean blue eyes every time he looked at me. For him to run across Los Angeles, leaping roof to roof, graceful and majestic as an eagle. To be free from all his troubles._

_I nearly forgot what came next till it was too late. I felt hands grip my arms and try to remove me from Day's side. I stubbornly struggled against their hold. I fought even harder when the scene around me began to grow dark. Just before it all disappeared, I broke from the medics and screamed. For everything that had happened. I screamed for everything broken in our lives._

And that's how I woke up.

* * *

I sprung up in bed, covered in a cold sweat as the scream died in my throat. Breathing hard, I tried my best to calm my racing pulse as the undying terror lingered. I lost count of how many nightmares I've had since that night. And each night was worse than the last, tonight being the absolute worst. Day getting shot, Commander Jameson falling to her death, the blood, every detail was permanently embedded into my mortified memory. Day had been in a coma for three weeks now, and each day he doesn't wake up only worries me even more. What is he never woke up again? What if I'd never see his beautiful face or hear his melodious voice after that night? It was enough to make me sick to my stomach with this ever-growing fear.

Then as if in tune with my thoughts, my stomach gave a violent twist. I was in the bathroom in an instant and heaved just as brutally. The aftermath left my throat sore, and I could still taste the bile in the back of my mouth. After brushing my teeth and rehydrating myself, I just stood there, leaning over the sink with my head bowed. This unbelievable nausea started a few days after Day was taken into medical custody. Tess agreed with me that my body was just over-worrying itself, seeing as she herself hasn't been in the best shape. But this is starting to scare me a bit. The vomiting is almost nonstop, my energy levels have dropped beyond their normal standards, I get headaches nearly every night, and I'm starting to get mild back pains. Anden practically forbid me from returning to duty until I was back to full strength. Nice to know he cares despite my stubbornness.

The symptoms don't add up to any illness I can think of. It's not influenza or a cold, at least I don't think it is. I should talk to Tess tomorrow. She's a nurse-in-training at the hospital, she might know what's going on. I just hope this doesn't become a bigger problem.

* * *

**Chapter One done! ^_^ I've been going out of my mind with this story and just had to write it. I once again like to thank my good friend, shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, for her help. This idea has taken us both by storm, and we just had to dig deeper! **

**What's wrong with June? Is this an illness, perhaps another virus? Or something more?**

**Find out within a week or so! My school's off for Mardi Gras so I can get some writing done :D Later!**

**~Luna **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about this late update! School has been a bitch, and this summer heat is sending my already bad enough migraines into overdrive. But it's done! So is June infected, or is it something else? Read to find out... **

**I don't own Legend, and thanks again shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for your help cuz ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shocking Results**

**~June~**

0637 hours, it's still early. I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room, well waiting, for any updates on Day's condition. Lately it's been the same thing: _"Not much change today, I'm afraid__, but at least he's still stable." _I have no doubt I'll be met with the same conclusion today, but there's always the chance I could be wrong. My impatience is getting the best of me, and looking around the room isn't helping. By now, I am positive I've memorized every square inch of this floor.

_Marble tiles. Roughly 4x4in each, .5 mm of spacing, imported from Seattle. Walls are most likely old sheetrock, recently repainted, cobwebs are gathering in the corners near the roof._ Counting the seconds in my head is only steadily increasing my anxiety. What's taking so long?

The quiet typing of the receptionist's keyboard and furious tapping of my boot was interrupted by the _ding_ of the hospital doors opening. Tess immediately walked in and rushed to my side. Even after the time that's passed, she never lost hope that Day would improve or wake soon. It was one of many things I admired about her, yet I wish I had her optimism. Lately I've been fearing the worst...

She sat in the seat next to mine and hung her head. Her posture and shifting brown eyes easily showed her worry, though she was getting better at hiding it. Tess finally looked at me and spoke, "Is he doing any better?" I shake my head, silently answering the question that is on the Republic's mind on a daily basis.

"The operation was a success, and his brainwave activity is exceptional. He's...he's just _really_ deep under. The doctors don't know when he might come out of it..._if _he might come out of it." The words felt unreal coming out of my throat, like someone else was speaking them from a much darker part of my mind. Day was much stronger than that, we knew that better than anyone. _Then where the hell is all this doubt coming from_?

Tess narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't even think that," she scolded. "He'll pull through. I know he will." I've never been more scared in my entire life. I wanted to believe her, I wanted to trust her words, but I _couldn't_. What is wrong with me? My emotions are starting to get the best of me, I need to control them. But the numerous possibilities continued to swim through my mind. What if more damage than help was done? What if the tumor spread? What if he flat-lines?...

"June, are you alright? You just went _really _pale." Before I could even register what I wanted to say, my stomach once again violently flipped. I was out of my chair, across the lobby, and into the nearby restroom before Tess could speak again. The vomit came up so hard I had tears running down my cheeks. Tess ran in seconds later and lay her hand on my shoulder. My knuckles were nearly white from my tight grip on the porcelain bowl.

"I'm getting a nurse." She told me, her doe eyes wide in alarm. She turned and ran out the door before I could refuse. It's probably just a stomach bug, people get them all the time! Then I started thinking again..._What if it's another mutated plague_? That couldn't be it. After we were able to create a cure for the last virus, vaccinations were immediately given to everyone in the Republic. Getting to my feet, I stared at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. My skin was flushed, sweat dripped down my forehead, hair that fell from my ponytail clung to my face, and dark circles hung under my eyes. _What is happening to me_?

Tess returned a minute later with a nurse, whom escorted us both to an empty examination room. After the initial check routine, a team came in and took a blood sample to ensure I didn't catch another virus. Sure enough, an hour later my blood came up clean. However, I noticed some of the doctors giving me odd looks after viewing my charts. Some were surprised, others shocked, the rest remained neutral. Tess noticed their weird behavior as well, I could see the gears in her head turning. I wish I knew what she was thinking. The nurse walked back in scribbling on a clipboard in her hand. I couldn't help but note she was left-handed.

"Well, it's safe to say we won't have to worry about another outbreak anytime soon." Her friendly smile is genuine, but her eyes are saying otherwise. She's not telling me everything.

"But...?" I pushed. She sighed before looking me in the eyes, business written all over her face.

"Although your blood is clear of plague, or _any_ illness for that matter, we did find something else," she paused for a few seconds before continuing. "We found high levels of human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG. This is a hormone produced by the synctiotrophoblast, a portion of the placenta, following ovulation and implantation." While I tried to register what she just told us, I heard Tess catch her breath. Glancing to my left, her eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief, no doubt she understood. I turned back to the nurse, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you saying?" I asked, lost. She took a deep breath before answering,

"You're pregnant."

...

...

_What_?

I couldn't move, or speak. I'm not even sure if I was breathing.

_A baby?...How in the goddy hell did this_ _happen_! I scoffed irritably at myself in my head. Of course I knew _how _this happened! I just never thought...and it was only one time...how...? _Oh crap_. _How am I gonna tell Day_?

"Ms. Iparis," I shook myself from my stupor and gave the kind nurse my attention again. "We'd like to perform an ultrasound to determine how far along you are and a possible due date."

I cleared my throat. "Sure." I managed to stand from the bed, then removed the damp cloth from the back of my neck. Tess rose from her chair and joined me and the nurse out the door. We walked quietly down the long corridor before making a left down a different hallway. I couldn't help but stare at the sign above our heads as we passed it.

_**Maternity Wing**_

Never thought I'd walk in this part of the hospital so soon. I always thought I'd meet someone who wouldn't be constantly held at gunpoint by my brother, then we'd have a few years to ourselves before we settled down. _Unfortunately, Metias didn't exactly meet Day on the best of terms_. Even though things went horribly that night, I couldn't help but smile at the thought. My older brother was overprotective and overbearing as hell, but I couldn't ask for anyone better.

The nurse lead us into a room at the end of the hall. Like the rest of the hospital, the walls were a blinding white. Posters lined the room, each showing something to do with pregnancy. One depicted what occurs in the uterus during ovulation, another showed the process from fertilized egg to embryo to fetus, and one other was a diagram of the three trimesters. The last one caught my interest; under the first trimester, the woman's stomach had a barely noticeable bump. That was, what - the first three months? The second trimester shot was a lot bigger than the first. Looking at the third shot made me really nervous; the woman's stomach was swollen to a point that couldn't _possibly _be comfortable. I also noticed the fully developed fetus was upside down, unlike the previous two. Is that how it..._came out_? _Upside down_! I swallowed a lump forming in the back of my throat, and turned away from the terrifying images.

I sat on the cushioned examination table, reclined at a 45 degree angle, and Tess took a seat next to me. The nurse walked out, promising to come back soon with a doctor. The second the door closed, my body sagged and I fell back against the raised platform with a groan. _What the _hell _did I get myself into_? Tess remained quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke,

"Is it his?" Is Day the baby's father, she meant. The thickening tension around us prevented me from voicing my answer. I simply nodded in response. This didn't seem to faze her, "What are you gonna do?"

What _am _I gonna do? Good question. For the first time in a long time, I had no idea what to do. "What are my options?" I asked. She exhaled, deeply in thought. There aren't that many, are there?

"Well...the obvious one is you could keep it. You're financially secure and one of the best fighters I've ever seen, so you can protect and provide for the child. If you don't want to raise it yourself, you can carry it full term and give it up for adoption after it's born."

_Could I live with that_? _Someone else loving and caring for my son or daughter_? My heart ached at the thought.

"And I really don't want to mention this one, but...if you really don't want to go through with this, you can have the pregnancy terminated." _Terminated? You mean have the baby _killed_! _I visibly flinched and my hand unconsciously slid over my stomach. I was surprised at my action, but I knew every bone in my body was screaming, _Hell. NO. _"I had a feeling that would be your reaction."

"Then why'd you bring it up?" That came out harsher than I meant for it to. Her expression didn't change, she actually seemed understanding. This confused me, considering I just bit her head off.

"I just wanted to lay out all your choices, even the worst possible ones. Truthfully, I wouldn't stoop that low either. I would never forgive myself." So that one's off the list for sure. I noticed as I considered the second option, the hand laying on my stomach clenched a little. For a second, I imagined a tiny little hand wrapped tightly around my index finger. Immediately, a wave of warmth surged through me and my index finger curled further under my palm at the thought of holding my baby's hand. Was this my way of telling the baby I would always be here? That I would never leave him or her? The more I thought about it, the more determined I became at making that a promise I'd take to my grave.

I looked back at Tess, whom was watching me with a small smile. "Is it normal that I feel repulsed at the idea of anyone but me taking care of the baby?" She chuckled lightly.

"That's age old instinct, June. It's completely natural. Now, I've had absolutely no experience in this field, but I do know there's no stronger bond than a mother and her offspring." I smiled, my heart swelling with pride at the truth in her words. I did feel it, the new yet familiar tug deep in my gut. I knew deep down I would do anything to protect my child. _But_...

"Do you think Day would feel the same?"

She looked at me as if I grew a second head. "That has to be the _dumbest _question I've ever heard. _Of course_ he will," she scolded. "June, you know as well as I do that his family means _everything _to him. He took two bullets for Eden. He'd stand in front of an entire _firing squad_ just to make sure a scratch doesn't land on that baby! That is his flesh and blood, how could he not?" She wasn't wrong.

I heard footsteps approaching outside. The door opened and a tall, dark man walked in. He smiled kindly as he shook our hands in greeting. "Good morning, Ms Iparis," Deep voice, but gentle tone. Heavy British accent. "I'm Dr Joseph Sinbad, I'll be your OB/GYN for the duration of your pregnancy. Let's take a look at your baby, shall we?" He took a seat near a large machine to the left of the table I sat on. Fairly big console, many buttons and dials, and a small monitor. _Must be an older model from the last century_. "Lie back and lift your top to just below your ribs." He instructed as he fiddled with a few switches. With my stomach now bare, I took a moment to observe the area before glancing back at the trimester poster. Not even a small, abnormal bulge.

The machine made a quiet humming sound as it powered up. Dr Sinbad looked up from the screen. "Can you think back to a possible date of conception?" I couldn't stop the blush creeping into my cheeks, and the dozens of images in my head were _not _helping. I cleared my throat to avoid sounding husky,

"Four weeks ago." He nodded before reaching for a long tube in a pocket of the machine. He rolled his chair closer to me before popping the top open.

"Fair warning, this is gonna be cold." A trail of clear paste squirted from the tube and onto my lower abdomen, and _damn _that is freezing! Chills ran up and down my spine as soon as it touched my skin. Reaching back towards the machine, Sinbad grabbed a T-shaped wand attached to a long cord. He smiled with encouragement, "Alright, let's begin." He placed the wand onto my stomach, smearing the cold paste as he adjusted its position several times. Our eyes were glued to the monitor, which now showed a gaping, dark shape.

"Here's the uterus," he mumbled softly to us. As he continue to carefully shift the wand, I watched with fascination as the grayscale shades formed the contours of my interior. Sinbad moved the wand more to the right, then up a few centimeters. His hand stilled as another shape appeared in the larger one. He pressed a button on the console, freezing the image. "There we are."

The little blip on the screen couldn't be any bigger than half my thumb, almost the shape of a kidney bean. I was in complete awe. _That's my baby_? It's so tiny...and actually, pretty adorable. Dr Sinbad gave a small grin at my stunned face. He pressed two buttons on the console and gently turned a large dial.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"Heartbeat's strong and steady." He noted. I gasped inaudibly and felt tears building at the back of my eyes. I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful sound. The fact that I was carrying new life inside me just grew more real. I felt Tess squeeze my shoulder, and I found she was misty-eyed too. Listening to my baby's heart beat a soothing rhythm made me come to a sudden conclusion:

I'm not even 17 yet, but I smiled at the thought of soon being a mom. I lost my parents, I don't want that for my baby. I want to watch him or her grow bigger and stronger everyday. I want to teach him or her everything I've learned; how to fight and protect himself or herself. To tell him or her every day how much I love them. And that their father does, too. _Very much_.

And _anyone _who tries to hurt my family...will be staring down the barrel of my rifle before they can even blink.

* * *

**How's that for a visit to the doctor's office! :D _Finally _this chapter is finished! I thought I'd never get it done X) Thank you all for being awesome and reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. **

**Now I'm gonna warn you guys, I want to put as much into this story as I can. But for now, the next few chapters will be time skips. So Chapter 3 will be Day waking from his coma (pretty obvious), and 4 and 5 will be a surprise ;)**

**I'm not gonna say the next chapter will be up in a few weeks, cuz then I would be lying. Karma and writer's block have been on my tail a lot lately XP The next chapter is easy so it shouldn't be _too_ long before I upload it.**

**Comments, complaints, questions? I'm here all week! So once again, thank you Shade for your help, and thank you guys for being awesome! I'll update when I can ;)**

**Laters!**

**~Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundrack Option: **_**Love That Lets Go**_** by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Love That Lets Go**

**~Day~**

_After my mother disappeared, the last thing I saw was the brightest white light. It was like a bomb exploding feet away from me, except I didn't feel anything. No wind, tremors, heat. Nothing._ _Then the blinding light began to diminish. It was getting darker...and colder..._

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was how unbearably stiff my muscles were, like they had been frozen then thawed. The second was the flash of white momentarily blinding me, which ignited the familiar stinging in the back of my skull. I winced as the pain began to subside slowly, only to be replaced with dull aches in my neck as I tried to turn my head. My tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of my mouth.

Sitting up was a _very slow_ process. First, I had to regain movement in each of my fingers. Then my wrist, forearm, elbow, bicep, and over my shoulder. The movements down my back and stomach was like walking through mud: _heavy_. Identifying my surroundings was difficult with my vision moving in and out of focus. Noting the several monitors and wires at the head of the bed I laid in, I concluded I was in a hospital room.

Wait a minute. _Hospital room_?!

I immediately became alert. _How the hell did I end up here! Did my leg finally let me down? _Great. The Elector must want me to be able to stand when they arrest and kill me. _Wait_. If I'm here, then where's Tess? Where's Eden? Did the soldiers get them too? _Dammit_!

"...Wing..." a voice echoed in my head."...hear me? Mr. Wing?" Looking up, I saw a man in a long white coat. Must be the doctor. Where's a damn knife when I need one? _Hold on. How does he know my name? Daniel Wing is dead._

"Take it easy. You've been out for quite a long time." I opened my mouth to say something, but regretted it as my dry throat sent me into a coughing fit. Which in turn sent my head spinning and I leaned back on my elbow. "Would you like some water?" _Smug bastard_.

"Yeah." My voice came out scratchy as I rubbed my throat. He came back a minute later with a glass, which I drained in three seconds tops. I sighed in satisfaction as I felt the cool liquid traveling through my body. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a _complete _bastard. The doctor surveyed the many monitors around my bed while I rode out the pain in my head. "Where's my brother?"

"Eden is safe. He is at home with your caretaker." _Oh thank God! Wait. Since when did we have a caretaker_?

"So when is the Elector planning my execution?" I asked. _May as well accept it and get it over with_. He looked at me with confusion.

"I can assure you, Mr. Wing, the Elector has planned no such event. If anything, he was one of many who feared for your life." _The Elector was worried about me_? Right.

I scoffed in disbelief. "Bullshit. Why else would I be here?" His eyes widened.

"Do you not recall the most recent events? The war against the Colonies? Your injuries?" This caught my attention. The Republic and Colonies went to war? Since when?

"How did I miss all of that? How long have I been asleep?"

"Mr. Wing, you have been in a medically induced coma for almost 6 months now." _Six months_?! My bewilderment must've been etched across my face because he seemed to grow more worried.

"You don't remember?" My silence was answer enough. "Oh dear." He breathed quietly. Before I could ask, he was out the door.

_What the hell was that about_?

* * *

The door opened again minutes later. A different doctor was here this time. He reached out to shake my hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Wing. I'm Dr. Kann," he introduced. "Now, I've been told you're having some memory problems. I'm here to see how serious of an issue we're dealing with here." _Okay_.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem." That thought sounded more convincing in my head. Truthfully, this was beginning to worry me as well.

"Let's hope not," he sat at the foot of my bed with a clipboard and pen in hand. The pen made a small _click_. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. What is the last thing you remember?"

I thought hard, reaching as far back into my brain as I could. _The hospital in Lake_. "I was about to sneak into a hospital in Lake Sector. My brother was infected and I was hoping to steal an antidote. After that, it's all a blur."

Kann nodded as he took note. "I've already been informed you don't recall the recent battle with the Colonies. Do you recall your mother and older brother being executed?" A lump rose in my throat at the horrid memory.

"Unfortunately, yes." He nodded sympathetically.

"Do you remember having your left knee operated?" _Operated_? I yanked back the blankets covering me and sure enough, where my injured knee used to be was a metal replacement. I didn't even feel it. It felt almost natural, like my leg wasn't infused with steel.

"When did this happen?" I asked, answering a question with a question. He shrugged, and then looked back from the wooden clipboard.

"Are you familiar with Ex-Commander Natasha Jameson?" _Why did that name fill me with absolute loathing and rage_?

"No." I said, unintentionally letting venom slip into my tone.

"Are you familiar with Former Captain Thomas Bryant?" _Again, hatred_.

"No."

"These Patriots: Frankie, Tess, Pascao, and Kaede?" _Tess_!

"Tess, I know. Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She is perfectly safe," he assured me. _Phew._

"The Chancellor of the Colonies?"

"Not a clue."

"Captain Metias Iparis?" _Now I feel guilty for some reason_.

"No."

"Our Elector Primo, Anden Stavropoulos?" _Wasn't he the Elector's son_?

"I think so."

"Agent June Iparis?" This name had a heavy feeling building in my stomach and chest. Did this person mean something to me? _Why can't I remember_? _And what is this _longing_ I feel_?

"No."

I saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes before it disappeared just as quickly. He adjusted his glasses before looking up at me.

"Mr. Wing, you were brought in with two bullet wounds in severe need of treatment," _I was shot_?! "We also had to fast forward our planned brain operation to as soon as possible."

I was baffled. "Brain operation?"

"Yes. You've experienced headaches and blackouts in the past, correct?" I nodded. "Along with many heavy sedatives, many drugs were injected into your system as a child, which overtime began to form a life-threatening tumor in your brain. When you came in, you were nowhere near ready for the operation. You were fading too fast; you would've died with or without the surgery.

Luckily, we managed to remove the tumor in time. The rest was up to you. And according to your charts, you're on the road to a full recovery." _He's not telling me everything .What else is wrong_?

I glared in disapproval. "There's more to it, yeah? What is going on?" His shoulders sagged in uncertainty. It's not that big of a problem, right? He must have come to a decision because he looked back at me with drop-dead-serious eyes.

"The area that required surgery – the hippocampus – is where your long-term and short-term memories are stored. Part of that area had to be removed to clear the tumor. And in the process, also removed a few of your short-term memories. This is something we call retrograde amnesia." I opened my mouth to interrupt, but he continued speaking.

"Rest assured this is something that can heal overtime. With time and therapy, your memories will return. I understand this must come as quite a shock to you, but I highly suggest you not try to strain yourself. Forcing your brain to remember your past can do more damage than good in your current state. Especially because we're not sure of the extent of your memory loss. So far we're looking at possibly the past two years, maybe more."

Two years. Two years of my life are now missing. _Not exactly something I can process and accept in five minutes_. I fell backwards against the bed, trying to collect my thoughts. Ugh, thinking about it made my head hurt. Sighing heavily, I laid back against the firm pillow while tugging at my hair; which I had noticed was a lot shorter than I remember it being. Feeling my scalp, my fingers met a raised lump near the back. _Scars from the operation_.

Turning towards the large window to my right - other than the pink sky and sun barely scraping the horizon - I saw my reflection in the glass. Other than the shorter hair and lack of dirt and dust, I really don't look that much different. _Little taller, face is more mature_. Rubbing my chin, I felt a light layer of scratchy stubble.

Time passing seemed to grow more real as I thought about it. _Don't strain yourself_, the doctor said. I may as well sleep on it. I threw my arm over my face and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for the darkness to reclaim me.

Sleep proved to be useless as my mind was cluttered with questions and images.

_I remember running. Trying to escape that hospital. I remember leaping the stairwell and sinking my knives into the wall. Jumping out the window. Then darkness. Am I dead_?

After several failed attempts, I finally just turned on my side and watched the approaching dawn. _A new 24 hours. Everything is possible again._ I smiled as my mind once again journeyed down memory lane.

* * *

"_Hey," I spoke softly as I shook her shoulder. "Tess, wake up." Tess groaned irritably and reluctantly opened her brown eyes. She squinted as she tried to make out my figure in the darkness._

"_Day? What is it? Do your bandages need changing?" I got into a bit of a brawl yesterday when some trot ambushed us in an empty alley. He got in a few good kicks to my sides, but you should see what I did to him. _Let's just say he most likely swallowed some teeth and won't be able to see out of his right eye for a while_. Breathing was a little more painful than I'd like it to be, and my knuckles were black and blue._

"_No, cousin. I want to show you something." Looking through the rotted wooden planks covering the window, the sky was only a light navy blue color now. Another groan._

"_Can't it wait till I've had a _full_ eight hours of sleep?" She turned over and faced the opposite wall away from me. I chuckled._

"_I promise, it'll be worth it." She lay still for another minute, then blew out a breath and sat up._

"_Five minutes. That's it." She pulled on her boots and joined me by the window. Yanking hard, the rotten plank broke away, splinters littering the floor. I climbed out and onto the old fire escape. The area was clear, but plague patrols get up early so we had to be quick._

"_Come on." I whispered, my breath a white cloud in the crisp air. Tess glanced from left to right before joining me on the fire escape. We were hiding on the top floor of this abandoned building, so the stairs stopped here. Finding a foothold, I boosted myself up and grabbed the edge of the roof. Gripping the cold brick, I pulled my body up and over the ledge. Tess began climbing behind me. Grabbing the edge, she put her foot on the rusty rail and prepared to boost up. Suddenly, her foot slipped off the frozen rail._

_She squeaked in fright, her fingertips turning white as she struggled to find a foothold. Anchoring myself, I reached over and grabbed her wrist. She grabbed my forearm and, using my other hand, I grabbed her bicep. Sliding my right foot forward slightly, I hauled her up. Hanging halfway over the edge, Tess swung her legs onto the roof and rolled onto her back. Her breath whistled as she exhaled repeatedly._

_She looked at me, eyes dilated. "Thanks, cousin." I nodded and smiled in response. I helped her to her feet and walked to the opposite end of the rooftop. The sky was getting brighter by the minute, and the sun was just grazing the ocean miles away. Tess sat beside me and watched the light stretch across the sky. The clouds changed colors, from blue to purple; red to pink; orange to gold. _Gotta love a city view.

"_Day...Day…" I thought it was Tess, but then her voice and image disappeared as the daydream melted away._

* * *

"Day?" Turning over, I saw a nurse with bright red hair sticking her head through the door. I sat up and acknowledged her with a polite nod of my head. "You have a visitor. Shall I send her in?" _Visitor_? _Maybe it's Tess_!

"Um, sure. Send her in." I said, a little eagerness slipping into my voice. The nurse nodded and step back into the hallway. A minute later, my visitor stepped in. It wasn't Tess, as I'd hoped it'd be. Yet some part of me was happy to see this girl.

Her black uniform, cloak, and double row of gold buttons told me she was a soldier. Her hair was like dark, silky mahogany pulled into a high ponytail. Saying she was pretty would be an understatement; this girl was stricken with beauty. Her skin held a fair tone in contrast to her hair. Her face was clean and angular, small nose and full, glossy lips. Her eyes struck me the most. If I weren't just watching the sun rise, I'm sure I'd be looking at the night sky glittering with golden stars. I became a little startled when my gaze landed on her protruding belly.

My first thought was she was overweight. _Rude, I know. Just a first thought_. However if she was a soldier, then she would be in much better shape. Under her shirt, the muscles in her abdomen were taut and smooth as far as I can see. And I wasn't sure if it was the light or not, but she had this aura – this _glow_ – surrounding her. I had only seen this kind of glow one other time. _When my mother was pregnant with Eden_. I was stumped.

_This girl was heavy with child_.

_Wow_. This girl - who seemed roughly my age – was months away from being a mother. I couldn't help but wonder who the father could be. _Not that I'd really know him, let alone _remember _him_. A boyfriend? Some guy from one of the clubs? _No, that can't be it._ She definitely has more self-respect than that, judging by how she carried herself.

I suddenly realized we were just staring at one another and cleared my curious thinking. I finally broke the awkward silence. "Hi," I politely greeted as she sat at the foot of my bed, her face calm but her eyes full of unease.

"Hi," she softly replied. _She has a pretty voice_. "Do you know who I am?"

_Do I know her_? I feel like I do, but I just _can't place it_. This makes me feel guilty, like a knife twisting in my gut. "Should I?" I ask my curiosity running ahead of my mouth. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I saw the many emotions swimming through her black eyes. _Sadness. Frustration. Heartbreak. Anger. Longing._ The tension in the room just grew thicker as each quiet second ticked away. I saw her swallow rather hard, force a smile, and bow her head to me.

"Day," She says, her voice thick with hidden emotion. "It's good to meet you. I was sent by the Republic to see how you're doing. It's wonderful to see you awake again. The country is going to rejoice when they hear the good news." _The entire Republic was hoping I'd wake up?_

I nodded my head in return. "Thank you," I replied warily. "The doctors tell me I've been out for 5 months. Is it true? There was a battle between the Republic and the Colonies?"

"Yes. And you were severely injured in the process, as I'm sure you've been told." Her voice sounds as if it's on autopilot. "You saved your brother Eden." _Eden_!

I couldn't contain my excitement and grinned widely. "Is Eden here?" I completely forgot about my younger brother! The last memory I have of him is his blue eyes turning purple from bleeding irises.

She smiles, this time genuine. "Eden will be so happy to see you. The doctors are sending for him, so he'll arrive shortly." We gazed at one another for a few seconds longer before she closed her eyes, bowed her head and reopened them. _Why does this feel like a goodbye_?

"Day, it has been such a privilege and honor to fight by your side. You've saved many more of us than you'll ever know." She lowered her voice. "Thank you, for everything."

I don't understand why she spoke with such emotion, but I acknowledged her. "The honor's mine." I noticed her eyes scan my face one last time before she stood. She started walking out the door when I called out to her. "Hey," She turned back to me. I don't know why I was asking, but I couldn't help myself. "How far along are you?"

Her hand shot up and landed on her swollen stomach. _Must be instinct_. She looked back at me and answered, "Six months in two weeks." Then she was gone.

* * *

Two weeks later, Eden and I are boarding a jet to Ross City, Antarctica. We had received a call from Antarctica almost immediately after I last saw the girl with the black eyes. They had been so impressed with Eden's engineering talents; they offered him a spot in one of their academies. They also gave me the chance to go along.

Hundreds of people had lined up outside our apartment in Batalla while we were being escorted by a jeep patrol. _Day! Day! Day! _They chanted. Eden was bouncing with excitement as we boarded the plane, but I hesitated. I couldn't help but look back. I found myself scanning every head in the crowd. I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving something behind.

"Daniel," my little brother spoke up. "Are you all right?" I gave him my best grin and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah." But I wasn't. As the jet took off into the sky, I found myself thinking back to the girl with the black eyes.

* * *

**~June~**

The past two weeks haven't been the easiest for me. _Then again, when has my life _ever _been easy? I lost my parents at a very young age, my brother at 15, I captured the Republic's most wanted criminal and ended up falling in love with him, I fought in a war, and now I'm 6 months pregnant with said 'criminal's' child before I'm 17. _

It was late evening when Day and his brother left for Antarctica. I didn't want to face the crowds, so I watched the whole thing unfold on the JumboTrons from my apartment window. I looked away from the giant screens when my emotions began to get the best of me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I came to a horrible conclusion.

This was it. Day was leaving the Republic. He would never know his son or daughter.

But I would make sure he/she knew their father. I don't know if I'll mention his name, but I'll tell him/her our entire story. Everything he did for his family. For the Republic. For me. How he saved me in Lake Sector. How we fled Batalla Tower and traveled to Vegas. How we met and aided the Patriots in the Elector's failed assassination. How he got the entire Republic to follow Anden. How he fought in battle and emerged as the people's champion.

_And my hero_.

It was now the early hours of night. The excitement had died down about an hour ago. I was sitting on the sofa with Ollie laying his head on my lap, his wet nose pressed against my swollen stomach. I continued to stare out the window at the night sky as I scratched behind his ear. My dog's quiet breathing was the only thing keeping the room from total silence. I was brought out of my trance when I felt the familiar stirring deep in my abdomen. Ollie must've felt it too, since he had raised his head suddenly. His ears pricked up in alarm as he stared at my stomach, tail wagging excitedly. I smile. _The baby must've kicked him_.

I don't know what drove me to, but I found myself leaving the sofa and pulling on my coat and boots. I gave Ollie a light pat on the head before I walked out the door into the cool darkness. I walked down familiar paths, retracing old steps. I went nowhere in particular, but the next thing I knew I was on a train heading to Lake Sector.

As I walked down the streets I traveled two years ago, I began to see the ghosts of the people I had seen that night. Then I saw it. Men and women gathered in a thick circle and Notes being passed back and forth, their shouts echoing in the dark. _A Skiz fight_.

Pulling my coat collar up to my chin, my feet automatically moved me closer to the crowd. Peeking over dozens of shoulders, I couldn't believe who I saw in the center ring.

I see Kaede strike an olive-skinned girl across the face, the girl falling to the hard cement. The deafening roar of the crowd only grows louder. Bets are collected and the people are chanting.

_Choose! Choose! Choose! _Just as I remembered it all. Then I see Tess stumble forward into the center ring, the crowd laughing. I almost stepped in when Kaede called it a challenge. Surprisingly, I _did_. Or not me, but the fifteen-year-old me did.

Standing tall with her hand on her hip and eyes calculating Kaede's every move, I almost don't recognize that girl. She seems so confident, strong, and unafraid of her surroundings. Every punch and kick thrown her way, she comes back stronger. I feel the scar on my side burn a little when Kaede sinks her knife into the girl's abdomen. Blood seeping through her fingers, the girl still stands and fights. I hear the loud crack of bone breaking and a scream of pain. Kaede falls to her knees, kneeling over in agony.

I turn away from the brawl and continue walking down the street. Minutes later, I turn down an alley and hear the shouts again, this time angry. _The gamblers_. Looking behind me, sure enough the specters were there. Fear momentarily gripped my heart before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust. The memory overwhelmed my senses, the dust almost choking me.

_Come on_. I recognized that voice!

Looking up, I just caught a glimpse of ocean blue eyes before they disappeared into the wind. The alley was once again silent, as if nothing had happened at all. I took deep breaths to calm my pounding heartbeat. It all seemed so real. Shaking my head and rubbing my temples, I strolled out of the alley and back to the streets.

* * *

I made it to the outskirts of Lake by the water. Sand shifting under my boots, I just stood there. The salty wind blew my hair over my left shoulder. Sagging my shoulders, I closed my eyes and just listened to the crashing of the low tide and the whistling of the air. The brutal attack of that memory left me more heartbroken then I thought I was. Kaede was dead. Tess was back in Ruby. _Day was gone_.

My hand subconsciously reached up and started rubbing my engorged stomach. Not three seconds later, I felt a small kick. It was too quick to know for sure, but it felt oddly shaped like the baby's heel. I felt another, this time harder, near my ribs. I winced slightly.

"Ow! Easy there," I said to my unborn child. I couldn't help but chuckle. "If you're this energetic already, then I'm _really _gonna have my hands full!" The baby kind of dragged – I think its hand – down the center of my belly in response. The gesture brought a warm smile to my lips. I looked back to the water as I continued stroking that spot.

"That was where it all started. That's where I met your father." I sighed quietly. "We've both come a long way since then. But now," I choked a little. "I guess it's time to move on. I've done things to your father's life I'll never forgive myself for. At least now he has the chance to finally be happy. But then again," I swallowed my tears and gazed back down at my abdomen. "I'd give anything to have him remember. To have him here with me – _us_ – right now.

"But, I love him too much to hurt him again."

* * *

**A.N. Guess who's back! Back again! Luna's back! Tell your friends! See, I told you I wouldn't be _too _long ;D**

**Alright, June is heavily pregnant and Day has no memory of her. Sucks, right? But I promise you, things can only get better from here!**

**I already have a name picked for the baby, one I'm NOT gonna tell you now. *crowd boos and throws tomatoes* Hey, knock it off! What's the point of suspense if I just _tell you _everything!?**

**Now to warn you: the next chapter is gonna be split into 2 parts. They will both be shorter than I'd like, but I wanna see y'all's reactions ;)**

**After the baby is born, I'm gonna do one chapter for each year of his life, so that by Chapter 15 or 16, June will run into Day and Eden. I have a few ideas for maybe the first 3 years, but I'm gonna need some help with the other 7 or 8. If you have an idea, please PM me or leave it in a review; I check both every day.**

**Once again, I love you all! Thanks for all your support and compliments! Shade, you're the best and love ya like a sis! I'll update real soon, promise ;)**

**Laters!**

**~Luna **


	4. Chapter 4

**No Soundtrack Option**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sun Rising on a New Day – Part 1**

**~June~**

_2 Months Later_

The loud banging of a fist on the bathroom door broke me from my thoughts while I stared into the mirror. "You fall asleep in there? Don't mind me! It's only been like…2 hours!" I stuck my head out the door and faced Pascao.

"Two things: One, it's only been 15 minutes. And two, when you have a 5 lb kid sitting on your bladder, _then _you can criticize me." Pascao just raised his hands in surrender and grinned.

"Nope, I'm good! I'll leave that to the experts." _To the women, you mean_. "Seriously though, you finished?" I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. He slipped past me and slammed the door behind him. I'm really beginning to wonder who has the weaker bladder nowadays: me or him.

Walking back down the hallway towards the living room, I subconsciously stop in front of the room adjacent to mine. The door creaked quietly as I opened it. I feel a sliver of nervousness stir inside me as I once again carefully scanned the newly finished nursery.

Tess and I agreed to keep the color scheme neutral since I decided months earlier to not learn the baby's gender until it's born. The walls were painted a soft grey, almost-silver color. The bright, cherry wood crib sat next to the room's window, a changing table of the same wood to the right of it. A small dresser stood against the wall to my left. And stuffed animals piled halfway up the wall in the corner. According to Pascao, since his niece/nephew will be raised by possibly the scariest person in Los Angeles, he/she should have some 'friends' to protect him/her. _I may or may not have punched him for that_.

Not sure if that was me or the hormones. Or both?

I closed the door with a small smile on my face. The last 8 months have been hard, but I cannot wait until I meet my son or daughter. Only 4 weeks to go. _Three weeks and five days, but who's counting. _As soon as I walked back into the living room, the smile faded when I saw Tess talking to someone through her communicator.

"That's great to hear!" She's quiet for a second before answering again. She scoffs, smiling. "Well he was all you'd talk about for years! Ask me what his favorite color is, I bet ya I remember!"

…

"_Ha ha ha_. You're a comedian." She replies, rolling her eyes. Her smile faded when she saw me standing in the entryway of the living room. "Hey, I got to go. Give Eden a hug from me…Bye."

She gives me a sad look when I finally ask, "Was that…?" She nods, knowing who I meant. "Right before they left, we agreed to stay in contact. He and Eden are always busy so the calls don't come in often." Tess is quiet for another second before she speaks again.

"He said he remembered something." My pulse picked up a couple of beats and my head shot up. I looked at her with hope slipping into my voice.

"What did he remember?" The desperation in my voice was foreign. I can't recall a time when I sounded so desperate to know something. Wanting to find my brother's killer might be a close second compared to now.

She gave me a small smile. "He said he remembered sitting in a train and eating stale food. He didn't know why he was on the train or where he was going, but he knew he wasn't alone."

I swear I felt the baby doing a victory dance at Tess's news. If it weren't for the extra 40 pounds and my swollen ankles, I'm sure I would be, too, as my excitement grew. _That's right, sweetheart. Daddy's starting to remember us_.

I nodded my head in confirmation. "Right after I helped him escape Batalla Tower, we snuck onto a train heading for Las Vegas. His injured leg almost gave us away before Kaede found us." Looking back now, it seems so long ago we helped the Patriots nearly kill Anden. _And here we are now…_

Tess gives me a concerned tilt of her head. "Are you alright?"

_No_. "Yes. I'm fine," I tried putting on a convincing smile. "The little one's been doing somersaults all day, so I'm pretty tired." Not a total lie. Lately, Junior has been using my stomach as a punching bag and my bladder as a trampoline. _At least he/she_ _is having fun_.

Tess laughed. "I can only imagine what he/she is gonna be like when their born."

"If he's anything like his mom, then this country is doomed." I punched Pascao hard in his shoulder as he passed me. He grit his teeth in pain and rubbed his shoulder. "See what I mean?" he said to Tess. "She's going to kill us all!"

"You mean she's gonna kill _you_," Tess replied. "And _he _could be a _she_." I groaned. _Not this again!_

"Nope, I promise you it's a boy. Uncle Pascao needs another guy around here."

I intervened before it could go any further. "Would you both knock it off? You're giving me a bigger headache," I sat on the couch beside Ollie as I spoke. "You'll have your answer in a few weeks. Until then, shut up." I covered my eyes with a throw pillow when my pulse started throbbing in my temples.

"By the way," Pascao said after a few seconds of silence. "Have you found any leads on the recent murder?" I shook my head disappointedly.

A man from Opal Sector was found dead in his apartment three months ago; a single bullet between the eyes. No visible evidence was found during the search and autopsy. No fingerprints, dropped weapons, DNA, etc. The only suspicious thing was a carving on the man's back; a single diamond-shaped 'O' carved from a knife. We weren't sure if it meant anything or if it was a kind of message or something. Maybe a symbol of another association similar to the Patriots?

_We may as well conclude it a random kill_. "Whoever is doing this is smarter than we thought. No visible evidence on the victim or crime scene. They cleaned after themselves to cover their tracks. We can't even trace the weapon that fired that bullet!" I sighed in frustration and tossed the small pillow aside. I'm already getting a bad feeling in my gut and this has to stop before it has the chance to get worse.

"You really shouldn't be working at this time, June," Tess said. "Stress isn't healthy for you or the baby." I knew this. She told me every day. Did I listen? Not really.

"I know, but I can't sit around and do _nothing_. Give me one more week, and then I'll take a leave." Her eyes shifted in disagreement but she nodded reluctantly. With that answer, I tried once again to make sense of this murder.

_The bullet was hollow-point; therefore it expanded on impact and destroyed the frontal and temporal lobe. A quick and easy death. The mark on the man's back wasn't very deep, so he couldn't have bled out. And the flesh was mutilated instead of being cleanly cut. Most likely a serrated blade. _I touched the scar on my side as the memory of Kaede and I fighting entered my mind once again. _They're not something you can get anywhere. Blades like those cost a pretty penny. Whoever is behind this has some deep pockets. Or perhaps an inside source? _

I didn't realize I was looking around the room until I saw a glint on the window that broke me from my thoughts. It was there one second and gone just as fast. _What was that?_

"Hey Tess," she turned to me. I hope she and Pascao finished their discussion, because it was starting to get on my nerves. "Help me up, please?"

"Sure." She grabbed my hand firmly and gently hauled me up on my sore feet. I walked towards the window and gazed outside. It was fairly quiet out, the only noise being the rumbling of the patrol jeep that just drove by. The streets were next to empty except for a few bystanders. _Must've been the sun reflecting off a soldier's gun_. Then, I saw it.

There in the glass, wasn't sunlight as I believed it to be.

It was red. And circular.

Like a laser…

_A sniper red sight! _My eyes nearly flew outta my head as my pulse picked up speed and panic flooded into my system.

I didn't even have time to say one word before everything happened almost in slow motion.

…

_Glass shattering._

…

_Pain in my right shoulder._

…

_Blood splattering the wall._

…

_Falling onto my back and my ankle twisting beneath me._

…

_Screams. Not sure if from me or my friends._

…

_A sharp tightening in my lower abdomen. _My baby…

…

Darkness.

* * *

**(Swimming in and out of consciousness) **

"…_page Dr. Sinbad and the anesthetist…emergency cesarean…"_

…

"…_pressure on the wound…hit an artery…"_

…

"…_ay with us, Jun…"_

…

Monitors screeching.

…

"…_losing too much blood...hurry…lose them both…"_

…

"…'s out! Suction, stat..."

…

The piercing, angry cry of an infant.

…

_**BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….**_

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! STAY TUNED.**

**~Luna**


	5. Quick Refresher

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Hey guys :) This isn't a chapter, just a quick refresher. Now, I got a review earlier today from _EchoNotes, _whom is a little confused with how I'm starting the story:**

_**I really like the story so far (I can't say as much for the cliffhangers), But I don't get how June could have left Day when she was pregnant. In the original story, it made sense, but I don't think June would have made the choice to let her child grow up without a father.**_

**I'm gonna try to clear things up for him/her (his/her PM wasn't set up, so I'm doing this now instead of doing a AN in the next chapter) and other confused readers.**

**Well, I agree with cliffhangers. They are the worst, but so much fun to write ;) I was a little worried you guys would hound me with pitchforks and torches because of the ending of Chapter 4 lol.**

**Now onto June's case. I'll admit, Echo, you actually made me stop and think for a second. I began to rethink things and considered rewriting my chapter to make things a little easier. But then I picked up my copy of Champion and reread that second-to-last chapter. You have to remember: even in the original, June was ridden with extreme guilt because in her mind, she is the reason Eden is the only family Day has left. And she also believes that stepping out of his life was the price she had to pay for him living. She saw his amnesia as his one chance at being happy finally, even if it meant she would carry the heavy burden of what they had and what could have been.**

**And to top it off, she is heavy with child in my take on it. One of the many symptoms of pregnancy include mood swings and low self-esteem (like how most women believe they aren't attractive when they become big). Now back in Chapter 3, she did agree with Tess that Day would do love this child with every fiber of his being. Then in the next chapter, with her being five months along, she momentarily forgets that and decides to let him be free of her and everything she did to him.**

**I'm sure some of this makes no sense, but I'm trying to keep it minimum so I don't spoil later chapters. Everything will hopefully become clear near the end when June explains her reasoning after Day regains his memories. Just remember this: June is very young, naïve, and in love. Being a mom at 16 was never something she expected, and she has no family to help support her other than her friends, so naturally she is lost and confused. And she will make mistake, but she does it with the best intention, even if it means their son/daughter would not know their father for the first 10 years of their life.**

**Also remember the epilogue in Champion, they do meet up again and have a chance to have what they had as teenagers. We have a whole adventure ahead of us :) Everything will make sense near the end, I promise. I hope I was able to clear things up a little without spoiling anything.**

**Alright guys, I gotta run. My mom is taking me and my sister to an old plantation along the coast after my dad gets home from his hunting trip. And I'm halfway finished with Chapter 5, expect it to be up by Halloween since I'm doing monthly updates. It might be up sooner since it's gonna be a short chapter :) And I also need ideas for the 10 chapters after that. Y'know for like the toddler years, school, friends, etc. Leave your idea in a review or PM me; like I said before, I check both every day :)**

**Laters!**

**~Luna**


	6. Chapter 5

**No Soundtrack Option**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sun Rising on a New Day – Part 2**

**~June~**

_36 Hours later_

"…_think she's going to be alright?"_

"_I hope so. A shattered artery and premature labor is no joke."_

"_Is it true what I've heard from the doctor; She flat-lined?"_

"_We lost her for about 2 minutes. They managed to save the baby before she did, fortunately. We would have lost them both otherwise. As soon as she was stabilized a transfusion was done immediately."_

"_Thank goodness…"_

The voices were swimming wildly in my already throbbing head as I felt the darkness fading away. Slowly blinking my eyes open, I was momentarily blinded by bright lights and white walls. _Hospital room_. What was I doing here?

Then it came back to me. I was looking out my window and someone took aim at me with a sniper. I remember falling and…that's all I _can _remember. What happened?!

I tried to sit up, but the moment I moved my arm pain shot through me like electricity. "Motherf…!" The word died on my tongue since my entire throat was drier than concrete during the summer. Purple dots danced across my eyelids as I grabbed at my bandaged shoulder. I groaned in absolute misery.

"Easy there, Itty-Bit. You're not hunting down bad guys until you're out of that cast," A voice chuckled to my left. My vision was still fuzzy, but I recognized those dark curls anywhere. And his grey eyes were almost silver in this light.

"Pascao?..." My voice came out raspy when I tried to speak. He laughed again.

"The one and only; you can't forget Pascao!" I had to smile despite my discomfort. _He wasn't wrong_.

"How're you feeling, June?" I turned my head back towards the wall. Standing at the foot of the bed was the Elector Primo himself.

"Anden, wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, completely baffled. He smiled gently.

"Well, I was in the middle of filing reports when I received a call; according to my sources, my best soldier and friend had been shot and was rushed here for an emergency operation. Had a squad take a look at the area and got here as soon as I could."

I held my arm across my chest as I gently managed to sit up using my left hand. Then I realized how _light _I felt. It usually took more effort for me to sit up with my belly weighing me down. But as I looked down at my stomach, my fear was confirmed.

My stomach was _flat_. And I felt my heart cave in.

Did I lose the baby? _Oh no…_ If there was a Hell, I'm sure I just woke up in it. I lost the last piece of Day I had left…I felt the salty tears prickling behind my eyes as, what had to be my worst nightmare, came true. I looked forward to meeting my child more than anything in my life. It was never planned or expected, but I felt connected to my son/daughter in the most amazing way possible. _I felt connected to his/her father…_

I wanted to cradle him/her in my arms every day and night as he/she slept soundly. I wanted to tell him/her stories of me growing up with Metias and becoming who I am now. How their father was able to render me vulnerable with a simple smile. I wanted to watch them grow and learn more each and every day; from learning to walk to knocking a criminal to his knees. I wanted to watch him/her develop into a mature young man or woman, and find their way through this world. To become their own person and figure out who they are.

I wanted him/her to look up at me and know that there would be _nothing _I wouldn't do for them. That even when they were grown and doing stupid things – _no doubt_, I would always be there no matter what. I would love and protect him/her with everything I have.

_But now I can't._

A hand on my uninjured shoulder broke me from my thoughts. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks in rivers as I looked back up at Pascao. "Why the sad little face, Itty-Bit?" He asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, trying to make me laugh. I couldn't form any words, so I just hung my head again. He must have noticed my gazing at my stomach a second ago, because what he said next put my aching in reverse.

"Hey, it's alright. The baby's fine; the doctors managed to save him before we lost you both." He smiled widely at the shock that must've been evident on my face.

"H-Him?" I stuttered, many emotions seeping into my voice. _My baby's alive? _Pascao's grin grew even bigger with victory.

"I told you he was gonna be a boy." He said. I felt my heart flutter with hope and warmth.

"Where is he?" I didn't see a bassinet in the room.

"The NICU. Doctors were worried something might be wrong with him because he was a month early. But surprisingly, he's about as healthy as a full-term baby." My excitement has nearly reached its peak. _I want to see my son_.

"I want to see him." I tried to get out of bed, but found I couldn't move my right leg. My right foot was in a cast up to my knee, and hanging on a sling. I groaned in frustration when I realized I couldn't move on my own. Pascao had the audacity to laugh at my misery.

"I'll get a nurse to bring crutches," he chuckled, pressing the pager button on the side rail. "You fractured your ankle when you fell. Luckily, it'll heal within six to eight weeks." _Well now I don't feel _completely_ useless._

A nurse came in a minute later with arm crutches. With gentle care, she removed my wrapped foot from the sling. Pascao helped me sit up as best as he could without moving my injured shoulder. Balancing on my left foot was a very foreign feeling as my right was my dominant foot. With a few practice steps, I had the proper rhythm mastered. _Left foot. Crutches. Left foot. Crutches. _It actually reminded me of the three-legged obstacle races I did as a small child. As ridiculous as it sounds, it was great training for teamwork and cooperation. It was nearly impossible at first because my partner at that time – a boy named Larkin - was more worried about our speed instead of concentrating on the synchronization of our steps. He ended up dragging me a lot before he himself eventually tripped over his stumbling feet.

I managed to help him afterwards, trying to explain to a six-year-old boy about accuracy. I think he got the gist of it, because on the next run we did a hell of a lot better. And by the third run, we pulled ahead of the other kids and sped through the obstacles without missing a beat. He became one of the only two friends I had at that time. When it came to our Trials he scored a 1485, and our other friend Tanya – another girl our age – wasn't far behind with a 1482. The biggest shock was when my results came back a perfect 1500. I never felt the way I did before when I saw the proud looks in the eyes of my brother and best friends. I felt invincible; unstoppable.

The three of us went to high school together for about a year and a half. When we got the call from the Dean of Drake University, saying they wanted to offer me a spot in the Republic's top college, I was full of both intense excitement and sadness. I was progressing much faster than most kids my age, but I would have to leave my two friends behind. They encouraged me to take the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity every day. The goodbye that followed was one of the most painful moments of my life.

I haven't heard from Larkin and Tanya in over three years. By now, they are both about to start their sophomore years at either Drake, Stanford or Brenan. Or maybe they're progressing fast, too.

I'm broken from my thoughts when we finally arrive at the NICU. My heart is beating harder that the engines of a cargo train. I can already hear the cries of newborn infants in the nearby rooms, making my paranoia only grow stronger. Curiosity fills me when we pass an observation window, and inside I can see numerous babies in clear plastic incubators, but we walk away from the room.

I look at Pascao beside me. "Why aren't we going in there?" I ask, nodding my head in the direction behind us.

"He's in a private room. Courtesy of our glorious Elector," He answered, winking. _Anden_? I didn't notice until now, but Anden wasn't with us now. _Wasn't he in the room we were in earlier_?

"Where did Anden go?"

"He was called back into his office before we left. He tried apologizing, but your head was in the clouds," he replied smirking at me. He stopped in front of an automatic sliding door. "Oh, here we are."

The room was painted a baby blue/white color scheme with a kind of overlapping bubble design. A mocha-colored leather chair sat next to the plastic incubator, and a light green couch sat in front of the window on the adjacent side of the room. I recognized Tess talking to another nurse on the other side of the glass next to the bassinet surrounded by powerless monitors. I held my breath as the motion sensor above our heads opened the door, catching the attention of the two women talking.

Tess immediately broke into a wide smile and gathered me into a tight hug. I winced a little at the pressure applied to my shoulder, but I returned the hug nontheless. She must've sensed my discomfort because she released me almost instantly. Past her head, I couldn't pull my gaze away from the open incubator where I knew my son was most likely sleeping.

Tess noticed my distracted look and gave my hand a small tug. "Come on," she whispered. "He's been waiting to meet you." Warmth surged through my body as we neared the sleeping baby. I felt the breath I was holding in leave my mouth in an awed gasp.

He was so small to start with. I was almost afraid to touch him because he looked so fragile. His little head was covered with thick dark hair, and his skin was bright pink. Dressed in a white onesie and covered by a small blue blanket, he was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I could already find similarities of me and Day in him. My dark hair, small nose and thin eyebrows. His calm and peaceful expression as he slept reminded me a great deal of Day. Except for a very few details, this little boy was a carbon copy of his father.

I noticed Tess had moved to stand on the opposite side of my son. She had tears running down her face too as she gazed entranced at my baby boy._ My baby boy. I love the sound of that. _

"He's so beautiful..." I managed to say, my voice choked with limitless happiness and love. I felt more tears slipping down my cheeks the longer I stared at my son.

Tess answered softly, "Yeah, he is. Do you want to hold him?"

My answer was immediate, "Yes." With practiced care, I noticed, Tess very gently scooped the snoozing infant into her arms. The movement seemed to have disturbed him, causing a few whimpers to leave his lips. Tess quietly shushed him until the whimpers ceased, turning into a soft coo. Pascao, whom I forgot was in the room with us, helped me sit in the chair beside the bassinet and placed my crutches against the wall. Lowering herself to my level, Tess showed me how to properly support his head and body,

"Here little guy. Say hi to your mama." Then she placed the squirming baby into my arms.

_Mama_. I've been called many names in my life; Republic's Golden Girl, Most Prodigous Soldier, and Traitor (I didn't say they were all good names) to name a few. But I've never felt as priveleged to wear a title as heart-warming and honorable as this. _Mama._

_Mama. I was this beautiful, little boy's mama. And he was mine to love forever._

Whatever emptiness I felt in my soul from losing my parents, Metias, and Day were filled with the utter need to protect and care for my son. My heart completely melted away when I looked into my son's eyes. Two orbs of blue not unlike the two oceans that stole my heart. Blue eyes that gazed up at me with both familiarity and curiosity. Two blue sapphires that gleamed brightly in contrast to his light skin and dark hair. Pure and innocent and..._beautiful_.

I vaguely heard Pascao's voice in my head ask me what I was going to name him. Names had been a bit of a debate over the past 8 months. Pascao's only suggestion had been PJ, or Pascao Junior. I automatically denied that one, saying he can have his own kid to name PJ. Tess had some pretty good ideas, although most of them were girl names. We eventually gave up, but I kept brainstorming in secret. I thought back to Day's record I had looked at years ago. One name stuck out for the boy. As for the girl name? Well, that's a story for another day.

I traced my son's cheek lightly with my finger, slowly trailing down his chubby arm and to his hand. As soon as I touched his wrist, his little hand wrapped tightly around my index finger. I am thrown back to the time when I first learned I was pregnant, when I had imagined living this very moment. And as I did almost 7 months ago, I closed my fist gently around his, my finger still enclosed in his tiny hand. Leaning down, I just barely pressed my lips against his tiny brow, and whispered softly in his tiny ear,

"I love you so much, my sweet boy." I finally looked back at my two friends who stood near the door and watched us quietly. I answered Pascao's earlier question, the undying love unmistakable as I spoke,

"Taylor. Taylor Michael Iparis."

* * *

**He's so cute, I'm a mess! *blows nose***

**Don't tell me some of you thought I was gonna kill June? Hell no! We still have a long way to go before someone dies! Oops...probably shouldn't have said that. Oh well! Now you have something to look forward to!**

**And about the name, if it doesn't sound familiar. If you check in the first book, in both Day's record and Metias's blog, Taylor Wing was Day's father and Michael Iparis was June's father. In the few child-fics I've read, the names are all pretty common. Either named after Metias or John, or this other fic I found the boy was named Danny after his father. So I decided to do something a little different :)**

**Now, I planned to upload this yesterday, but I've been getting awful lazy lately, and I've fallen behind. But here you go! June is alive, Taylor is healthy, and Pascao is being Pascao lol ;)**

**Okay down to reality. Since these last two chapters were pretty short, they only took me about a month to write. However, the next 10 chapters are a little uncertain at the moment. So we're looking at maybe two or three months maximum before the next update. I'm sorry! But with school and this story, I'm a mess! I'll try to have it out by the end of the month, but no promises. I'm still new to writing, so cut me a little slack plz?**

**To my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I love your compliments and ideas you give! Oh btw, I need some of those for the next couple of chapters. I think I have the basic ideas down, but I need some smaller details to fill in the blanks. Anyone? *cricket chirp***

**Some good news is: swim season is now over. So that means I have a little extra time in my schedule ^_^ Wanna know my new best time? A fifty-meter freestyle in 51.94 seconds! YAY! Okay I'm sure there are swimmers out there who are a lot faster than me, but I'm still an amateur, so don't start.**

**Okay I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the story. Love you all!**

**Laters!**

**~Luna**


	7. Chapter 6

**Soundtrack Option: _I Will Always Be With You _\- All Dogs Go To Heaven 2**

* * *

a

**Chapter 6**

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

**~June~**

You know something funny? When I was younger, I could listen to multiple gunshots at once and not flinch. And yet, the deep roaring of thunderstorms had me screaming and diving for the light switch. I don't know if it was because the thunder was much louder than a gun, or if it was the bright strikes of lightning that cast frightening shadows across my bedroom walls.

Whatever the reason was, my brother was always there to comfort me. Sometimes he would simply hold me and rock me side-to-side until I relaxed back into a peaceful slumber. Other times he took me to his room to sleep when I couldn't calm down. I remember when I was roughly five; L.A. was under a tornado warning, and everyone was told to immediately take shelter and be prepared for the worst. The bellowing wind and roaring thunder was deafening. Rain and debris pounded harshly against the windows as the night progressed, and I was paralyzed with fear.

I tried my absolute best to control that fear, but unfortunately I didn't last very long. As soon as a bolt of lightning – which looked to be feet away from our apartment – struck violently and a bomb-like roll of thunder shook the ground, I practically rammed through my bedroom door and into Metias's room. Unable to stop my body-shaking sobs, he came up with an idea. We built a fort out of pillows and blankets underneath his elevated bed. I was having so much fun, I didn't feel so scared anymore.

Over the years, I had grown used to the raging storms at night. The thunder no longer bothered me, and the pitter-pattering of the rain actually lulled me to sleep faster. I found it rather relaxing and peaceful, just listening to the rain.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for my 6-month-old son, who was now wailing his little lungs out over the baby monitor.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I removed the blankets from my body and made my way to the adjacent room. At the same time I stepped over the nursery threshold, the clouds above gave another mighty rumble. Taylor gave a loud screech of fright as he continued crying his eyes out. I picked up my pace a little and scooped my son out of his crib and into my arms.

"Shh. It's alright, Taylor," I shushed quietly, gently rocking him side-to-side. His crying didn't let up for another minute or so, softening to frightened whimpers. His blue eyes were red and puffy from the tears still running down his chubby cheeks. My heart broke at seeing him look at me with such fear and confusion.

I'm not quite sure where the idea came from, but I started to hum a very familiar tune. Taylor curled further against my chest in seek of comfort as my moment of deja-vu grew stronger. I remembered hearing this song. Did I sing it before? _Did someone sing it to me? _Whatever it may be, the lyrics flowed smoothly like water into my mind.

_I will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart, know we're joined at the heart_

_Though our moment may be gone_

_You and I will still live on_

_I will always be with you_

_I'll be by your side whatever you do_

_Other memories may fade_

_But the ones that we made are eternal as a star_

_Now I'm part of who you are_

I don't know when I started singing, but it warmed my heart seeing my baby boy return to his peaceful slumber. His eyes had closed but he continued to squirm in my hold, trying to get comfortable again. Adjusting my grip carefully, I shifted Taylor to where his head lay over the exact spot I felt my heart beating a soothing rhythm. He seemed satisfied with the position as he finally grew still, his steady breathing warm against my collarbone.

Instead of returning him to his crib, I brought him back with me into my bedroom. I planned on putting him back in the nursery, but I want to hold him a little longer. Sitting on the bed, I kept my grip on my son secure as I leaned back on the fluffy pillows, resting my head against the headboard. I curled my knees up while I simply watched Taylor sleep soundly and gently rubbed his back.

Sometimes I felt overwhelmed with the amount of love and devotion I held for this little boy. The fact that he was here and real and mine almost seemed too good to be true. Then he would smile at me. A toothless, innocent, happy smile. One that made his eyes more radiant than any precious jewel. One that made him look more and more like his father every day.

It also worried me a great deal as he grew bigger everyday. Time drags usually, yet it feels like he was born just yesterday! _Hell, this morning sounds more accurate_. I feared the day when he would be fully grown and no longer need me to look after him. I pray that day never comes anytime soon. Unfortunately, the odds seem to be against me. He's right around the age where normally babies would start crawling, which he does very well, yet he seems to be more like me than I thought. As soon as he could hold himself up, he crawled for a single week before that eventually bored him. Taylor is now determined to stand on his own two feet and walk.

Many times I've caught him using the couch as support as he struggled to stay balanced on his wobbly legs. Yet each time he tried to move, his little knees buckled and he fell back on his bottom. The first few times it made him laugh at his own clumsiness. He would just sit on the floor and _laugh_ at his mistake! And each time it made me smile. _I don't know why, but hearing a baby laugh just gives you this feeling like there's nothing wrong in the world. Like there is no reason one shouldn't be happy and have to worry about the outbreak of war_.

However, he must be getting very frustrated, because these past few attempts have resulted in him becoming very fussy and often leading to tears. I hated seeing him so upset, yet his determination to move on his own just makes me love him more. _My poor stubborn boy_.

Ollie broke me from my thoughts when he suddenly jumped onto the bed and curled next to us. Normally, I would scold him for being on anything other than the sofa. Yet lately, he insists on going wherever my son is. Ever since Taylor was born, my dog treated him as if he were his pup, not mine. He would lay in the nursery at night next to Taylor's crib; he would drag his belly on the ground next to my son when he first learned to crawl; and whenever Taylor got fussy, Ollie would be next to him and coat his chubby cheeks with kisses. It brought back fond memories of when I was little, and Metias first brought him home - a _very energetic_ ball of white fur.

My dog lay his head across my stomach to keep close to the baby sleeping in my arms. If the quiet rhythm of the rain outside wasn't enough, feeling the warmth emitting from Ollie and Taylor made my eyes even droopier. Knowing darkness was about to claim me again, I shifted slightly to try to get up.

I couldn't. I was too comfortable. _Maybe,_ I yawned. _five more minutes..._

* * *

**Okay, there was gonna be a smaller bit after where this one ended, but I figured you guys would be happy with this. I mean, it's been six months, so come on, right?**

**I apologize for my longer than necessary absence. Writer's block is coming back at full force, and to add salt to the wound: I've found love with anime. Several seasons of _Hetalia_ later...more story ideas! So now, I have two new story ideas for Hetalia. Any fans out there? *cricket* No one? Well, I'm gonna fangirl for a second. 'Scuse me...**

**O.M.G! RUSSIA IS DA HOTTEST OF THEM ALL! I'LL BECOME ONE WITH HIM _ANY _DAY! ^_^**

**Okay, I'm back lol. Now, I'm not gonna make any promises about the next update. As I've mentioned before, writers block is back XP. Also, lately I have become what you would call "motivationally deprived". I have the strong need to write, but at the same time I have a hard time putting it down. And with exams going on? Good god, I'm _this close _to being brain-dead!**

**The major reason is my recent attachment to Hetalia has been filling up my mindspace. Putting together two new stories out of the blue on top of two sagas is gonna kill me one day XP I'm not giving up on this series. That is for DAMN sure! I'm still gonna update when I can, but I think I'm gonna try and get Hetalia off my back so that I can refocus on this. How's that sound? *crickets* Oh who asked you guys! XP**

**Alright guys, I got to go. I haven't been feeling well these past few days, and the last thing I need is to get sick. I'll update when I can, but remember: my education is my top priority right now. So don't expect anymore monthly updates for awhile.**

**As always, I love you all! Thanks so much for your patience, and more ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome! Talk to me via review or PM, I check both everyday! Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna finish this episode of Hetalia real quick!**

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers (Episode 13)**

**France:** Hey, Russia?

**France: **I thought you might be mad with the way the meeting turned out.

**Russia: **No, not at all. I'm just happy to watch all of you talk stuff over. It's very nice that everyone make me feel like one of the gang. Besides, I hide dark secret no one will guess because of my sweet face!

**France: ***chuckle* You were such a cute country when you were a boy, now you're all grown up!

**Russia: ***whisper* An evil secret...

**France: ***gulp*

**Russia: ***creepy smile and evil-looking purple aura* When I look into all of your stupid faces, I think of how much fun it will be to pound them into dust!

* * *

***girly dreamy sigh* Isn't he hot?**

**Anyways, _do svidanya! _Lol, yeah I'm trying to teach myself Russian X) Yes, I'm obsessed, I know. My friend that introduced me to the anime won't stop giving me hell about it :-P**

**Laters!**

~**Luna**


	8. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Hey guys, long time no see :) I'm guessing some of you want an explanation as to why I haven't updated in almost a year? Well, plain and simple: life.**

**I uploaded Chapter 6 in May last year, and after summer I started my junior year in high school. You know how people say that 11th grade will be the toughest year before you eventually go off to college? Well, no joke. It's 100% legit.**

**August through to early October, I've been busy with the Swim team. And then every day throughout and after that has been non-stop classwork and homework. The fact that I'm taking two college-course classes should be enough, but nope! Life decides to kick my butt some more XP I lost my grandfather to cancer back in July, so things were a little rough those first few months. Then came the usual Valentine's Day depression for the third or fourth year in a row, not too important :P And then a week ago today...our almost-4-year-old pittbull, Diablo, escaped our backyard again...Friday was when we found his body alongside the new road near where I live after he was hit by a car...This isn't the first time I've lost a dog, but it's the first time one has died from a car. All the rest were old age, or cancer in the case of our 10-year-old boxer whom we lost back in November.**

**I'm still very shaken up from his death, but I'm doing my best to prevent my grief from causing a problem with my schoolwork. Other than all that, I've just really had no motivation to write :-/ the stories are built and rebuilt in my head 24/7, but I haven't had the mood or time to write. Another reason is Hetalia has taken up residence in my heart, with Legend being put on the back burner.**

**Rest assured, I AM NOT discontinuing this saga. I have no plans to, and I never will. But please remember: my education is my top priority right now. If I do somehow regain the motivation to write, it might not be until summer, when I'll have more time on my hands. Right now, I have a big exam in a few weeks, and a project for English due tomorrow afternoon XP which I need to get back to work on. And plus, I need to get my Hetalia saga off my back. It's been a long while since I even thought about Legend, so I'm gonna get this outta my system before I return to DOAND. I'm also gonna need to reread the books AGAIN to refresh my memory. Plus, I think there is also room for improvement in the plots somewhere :) a few new ideas wouldn't hurt nobody.**

**So once more before I leave yall: you will see more of June and her son, Taylor in a few more months :) like I told yall before: we've got a whole adventure ahead of us, and I ain't stopping anytime soon ;) But for right now, I'm focusing on keeping my grades up. College applications will start being filled out next year, and it wont look good if things go down :P**

**I'm sorry to disappoint and give yall false hope of a new chapter, but I felt I owed yall an explanation after all this time :) however, once I get the time, this AN will be deleted and replaced with the new chapter. Promise!**

**As always, long live the Republic! Laters!**

**~Luna **


End file.
